historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of monarchs by nickname
This is a list of monarchs (and other royalty and nobility) sorted by nickname. This list is divided into two parts: * Cognomens: Also called cognomina. These are names which are appended before or after the person's name, like the epitheton necessarium, or Roman victory titles. Examples are "William the Conqueror" for William I of England, or "Frederick Barbarossa" for Frederick I, Holy Roman Emperor. * Sobriquets: Names which have become identified with a particular person, and are recognizable when used instead of the personal name. Some are used only in a particular context: for example, "Grandmother of Europe" for Queen Victoria is generally only used when referring to her family links throughout the royal families of Europe. On the other hand, in some cases the nickname supersedes the personal name, and the individual is referred to by this nickname even in scholarly works; for example, Roman emperor Gaius Julius Caesar Germanicus is universally known by his nickname Caligula. Notes: * Nicknames are listed in each section alphabetically, ignoring articles and prepositions. * Non-English words are rendered in italics, and translated where possible. * When the name and nickname are rendered in a non-English language, the nickname will be in boldface italics. Cognomen A swung dash (~) is used to indicate where the personal name occurs in the nickname; thus "~ the Accursed" means "Sviatopolk the Accursed". A *"~ the Able": **'Leopold III, Duke of Austria' **'Leopold V, Duke of Austria' *"~ the Absolutist": Miguel of Portugal ( ) *"~ the Accursed": Sviatopolk I of Kiev ( Окая́нный''), '''Iskander the Accursed (Alexander the Great) *"~ the Adopted": Childebert of Austrasia *"~ the Adventurous": Manuel I of Portugal ( ) *"~ (the) Ætheling" (Old English, "Princeling"): Edgar Ætheling of England (Old English Eadgar 'Æþeling'') *"~ the Affable": '''Charles VIII of France ( l'Affable'') *"~ the African": '''Afonso V of Portugal ( or Alfonso '''o Africano) *"~ Albanian-slayer": '''Thomas of Epirus ( Ἀλβανιτόκτονος'', Thomás Albanitóktonos) *"~ All-fair": '''Eadwig of England *"~ the Allower": Charles IV of Spain ( el Consentidor'') *"~ the Ambitious": '''William of Austria *"~ the Ancient": Mircea cel Bătrân of Wallachia (Old Romanian: Mircea '''cel Bătrân) *"~ the Apostate": '''Julian, Roman Emperor *"~ the Apostle": Vladimir I of Kiev *"~ the Arab": Phillip I Marcus Julius Philippus Augustus, Roman Emperor *"~ the Astrologer": Alfonso X of Castile ( el Astrólogo'') *"~ Augustus": '''Philip II of France (French: Philippe Auguste) *"~ Artusmeile" (Middle English, "tight mail"): Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor *"~ the Avenger": Alfonso XI of Castile B *"~ the Bad": **'Charles II of Navarre' ( le Mauvais'') **Sigurd Magnusson, pretender of Norway' (Old Norse: ''Sigurd '''Slembe' or ''Sigurd '''Slembedjakn) **William I of Sicily' ( il Malo) *"~ the Bald": **Charles II of France' ( le Chauve) **Baldwin II, Count of Flanders' ( de Kale; Calvus) **'Idwal ab Anarawd of Gwynedd' ( Foel) *"~ Barbe-torte" (French, "Crooked-beard"): '''Alan II, Duke of Brittany (French Alain Barbe-torte) *"~ Barbarossa" ( ): Frederick I, Holy Roman Emperor ( Barbarossa'') *"~ Barefoot" or "~ Bareleg": '''Magnus III of Norway (Old Norse: Magnus '''Barfot) *"~ Barn-Lock": '''Magnus III of Sweden ( Ladulås'') *"~ the Bastard": '''William I of England ( le Bâtard''; Old English: Wyllelm or ''Willelm '''bastard) *"~ the Battler": 'Alfonso I of Aragon' ( el Batallador) *"~ the Bavarian": '''Louis IV of Germany (German: Ludwig '''der Bayer) *"~ the Bearded": '''Geoffrey III of Anjou ( le Barbu'') *"~ Beauclerk" or "~ Beauclerc" (French, "Good Clerk"): '''Henry I of England ( Beauclerc'') *"~ Beer-Jug": '''John George I, Elector of Saxony *"~ the Bewitched": Charles II of Spain ( el Hechizado'') *"~ the Big Nest": '''Vsevolod III Yuriyevich of Vladimir ( Большо́е Гнездо́'', Vsévolod III Yúr'yevich 'Bol'shóe Gnezdó) *"~ the Black Prince": '''Edward, the Black Prince *"~ the Black": **'Leszek II the Black' ( Czarny'') **Conan IV, Duke of Brittany' **'Fulk III of Anjou' ( Nerra) *"Blessed ~": Charles I of Austria *"~ the Blessed": '''Alexander I of Russia *"~ the Blind": **'Boleslav III of Bohemia' ( Slepý'') **Béla II of Hungary' ( Vak' Béla'') **'Magnus IV of Norway' (Old Norse: Magnus Blinde) **'Stefan Branković of Serbia' ( Слепи'', Stefan Slepi) **Vasili II Vasiliyevich of Russia' ( Тёмный, Vasiliy II Vasil'yevich Tomnyy) *"~ the Blond" or "Yellow ~": '''Selim II of the Ottoman Empire ( 'Sarı''' Sultân Selim'') *"~ Bloodaxe": Eric I of Norway (Old Norse: Eiríkr '''Blóðöx) *"~ the Bloodthirsty": '''Ismail of Morocco *"Bloody ~": Mary I of England *"~ the Bloody": Nicholas II of Russia ( Кровавый'', Nikolay II Krovavyy) *"~ Bluetooth": '''Harold I of Denmark (Old Norse: Haraldr '''blátönn) *"~ the Bold": **Boleslaw II of Poland' ( Śmiały) **Charles of Burgundy' ( le Téméraire) **Philip the Bold' ( le Hardi) **Philip III of France' ( le Hardi) *"~ the Bolognian": '''Afonso III of Portugal ( o Bolonhês'') *"~ the Bookish": '''Coloman of Hungary ( 'Könyves''' Kálmán'') *"~ the Brash": Olof of Denmark *"~ the Brave": **'Afonso III of Portugal' ( o Bravo'') **Afonso IV of Portugal' ( o Bravo) **Boleslaw I of Poland' ( Chrobry) **Dan II of Wallachia' ( Viteazul) **Michael of Wallachia and Moldavia' ( Viteazul) **Selim I of the Ottoman Empire' ( 'Yavuz' Sultan Selim'') *"~ the Broad-shouldered": Haakon II of Norway (Old Norse: Hákon '''Herdebrei) *"~ Broom-plant": '''Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou ( Plantagenet'') *"~ the Bruce": '''Robert I of Scotland (Medieval Gaelic: Roibert '''a Briuis' *"~ Builder": 'David IV of Georgia' ( აღმაშენებელი, Davit’ Aghmashenebeli) *"~ Bulgar-Slayer": '''Basil II, Byzantine Emperor ( Βουλγαροκτόνος'', Basíleios Boulgaroktónos) *"~ the Burgundian": '''Afonso III of Portugal C *"~ the Cabbage": Ivailo of Bulgaria ( Лахана'', Ivaĭlo Lakhana) *"~ the Careless": '''John I of Aragon ( el Descurat'') *"~ the Candid": '''Alfonso III of Aragon ( el Franc''; el Franco) *"~ the Catholic": **'Alfonso I of Asturias' ( el Católico) **Ferdinand II of Aragon' ( el Católico, ) **'Isabella I of Castile' ( la Católica'') **Peter II of Aragon' ( , el Catòlic) *"~ the Caulker": '''Michael V, Byzantine Emperor ( Καλαφάτης'', Michaíl Kalaphátis) *"~ the Ceremonious": '''Peter IV of Aragon ( el Ceremonioso'', el Cerimoniós) *"~ the Chansonnier": 'Theobald I of Navarre/Theobald IV of Champagne' ( le Chansonnier; el Trovador) *"~ the Chaste": **'Alfonso II of Aragon' ( el Cast; el Casto; le Chaste) **Alfonso II of Asturias' (Spanish: ''Alfonso '''el Casto) **Bolesław V the Chaste' ( Wstydliwy) *"~ the Chief": '''Kenneth III of Scotland (Gaelic: Coinneach '''An Donn) *"~ the Clubfoot": '''Sverker I of Sweden ( Klumpfot'') *"~ Coal-Burner": '''Anund Jacob of Sweden (Old Norse: Emund '''Kolbränna) *"~ the Confessor": '''Edward the Confessor (of England) *"~ the Conqueror": **'Afonso I of Portugal' (Portuguese Affonso '''o Conquistador) **James I of Aragon' ( el Conqueridor; el Conquistador) **'James Casimir I of Poland' ( Zdobywcy) **John V, Duke of Brittany' ( le Conquéreur) **Mehmed II of The Ottoman Empire' (Ottoman Turkish: 'Fatih' ''Sultan Mehmed) **'Nicholas I of Russia' **'William I of England' (Old English: Wilhelm '''se Gehīersumiend; le Conquereur) **'Valdemar II of Denmark' (Old Norse ''Valdemar '''Sejr) *"~ Corvinus" (from Latin "like a raven"): '''Matthias Corvinus of Hungary ( 'Corvinus''' Mátyás''; Corvin'') *"Crazy ~": '''Otto of Bavaria *"~ the Crosseyed": Vasili Kosoi, Muscovian usurper ( Косой'', Vasiliy Kosoy) *"~ Crouchback": **Inge I of Norway' (Old Norse: ''Inge '''Krokrygg) **Richard III of England' *"~ the Crowned": **Nemanja of Serbia **Radoslav of Serbia **Vladislav of Serbia **Vladislav II of Syrmia **Dragutin of Serbia **Constantine of Serbia **Uroš I of Serbia **Uroš II of Serbia **Uroš III of Serbia **Uroš IV of Serbia **Uroš V of Serbia *"~ the Cruel": **'Boleslaus I of Bohemia' ( Ukrutný) **Louis XI of France' **'Peter I of Portugal' ( o Cruel) **'Peter of Castile' ( el Cruel) *"~ the Crusader": '''Sigurd I of Norway (Old Norse: Sigurd '''Jorsalfare) *"~ the Crusader Kaiser": '''Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor (see also Goldshanks below). *"~ the Curly" Bolesław IV the Curly ( Kędzierzawy'') *"~ Curthose" (Middle English, "short stockings"): '''Robert II, Duke of Normandy *"~ Curtmantle" (Middle English, "short cloak"): Henry II of England D *"~ the Damned" or "~ the Accursed": Sviatopolk I of Kiev ( Окаянный'', Svyatopolk Okayannyy; Окаянний, Svyatopolk Okayannyy̆) *"~ Daisy": 'Margrethe II of Denmark' *"~ the Deacon": 'Bermudo I of Asturias' (Asturian: ''Bermudo '''el Diáconu; el Diácono) *"~ the Debonaire": 'Louis I of France' ( le Débonnaire')' *"~ the Deed-Doer": 'Edmund I of England' *"~ the Desired": **'Ferdinand VII of Spain' **'Sebastian of Portugal' *"~ the Devil": **'Robert I, Duke of Normandy' ( le Diable')' **'Vlad II of Wallachia' ( Dracul) *"~ Do-Nothing", "~ the Indolent" or "~ the Sluggard": '''Louis V of France ( le Fainéant'') *"~ Dracul" (Romanian, "The Devil" or "The Dragon"): '''Vlad II of Wallachia ( Dracul'') *"~ Dracula" (Romanian, "Son of the Devil" or "Son of the Dragon"): '''Vlad III of Wallachia *"~ the Drunkard": **'Michael III, Byzantine Emperor' ( ο Μέθυσος'', Michaíl G' o Méthysos) **Selim II, Ottoman Emperor' ( Sarhoş) **Wenceslaus, King of the Romans' ( der Säufer; Opilec) *"~ the Dung-Named": 'Constantine V, Byzantine Emperor' ( Ε' Κοπρόνυμος, Konstantínos E' Koprónymos) E *"~ the Ecclesiastic" or "~ the Priest": Martin I of Aragon ( l'Eclesiàstic; Spanish: "Martín '''el Eclesiástico'" o "el Cura") *"~ the Elbow-High" or "The Ell-High": Władysław I of Poland (Polish: Władysław I 'Łokietek'') *"~ the Elector King": '''Charles XIV John of Sweden ( , stor Kurfursten Kung) *"~ the Elder": **'Eadweard I of England' (Old English: Ēadweard '''se Ieldra?) **Inge I of Sweden' **'Martin I of Aragon' **'Mircea I of Wallachia' ( cel Batran) **Pliny the Elder' **'Sverker I of Sweden' ( den äldre) **Tarquin I' (Latin: Tarquinius '''Senior') *"~ the Eloquent": Edward of Portugal ( o Eloquente'') *"~ the Enlightened": '''Charles III of Spain ( el Ilustrado'') *"~ Epiphanes" (Greek "the manifest"): several Hellenistic kings, including **Ptolemy V Epiphanes ' *"~ Euergetes" (Greek "the benefactor"): several Hellenistic kings, including **'Ptolemy III Euergetes ' **'Ptolemy VIII Physcon ' *"~ Eupator" (Greek "of noble father"): ** 'Antiochus V' ( ) ** 'Mithridates VI of Pontus' ( ) ** 'Ptolemy Eupator' *"~ the Executioner": 'Mehmed I of the Ottoman Empire' ( Kirişçi) *"~ the Exile": Władysław II the Exile ( Wygnaniec)'' F *"~ the Fair": **'Charles IV of France' ( le Bel'') **Donald III of Scotland' (Scots Gaelic: ''Domnall '''Bán) **Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou' (French: ''Geoffroy '''le Bel) **Ivan II of Moscow' (Russian: ''Иван 'Красный'') **Louis I of France' **'Philip IV of France' ( le Bel) *"~ Fairhair": '''Harald I of Norway (Old Norse: Haraldr '''hinn hárfagri) *"~ the Fair Sun": '''Vladimir I of Kiev (Ukrainian Володимир 'Красне Сонечко'') *"~ the Farmer": '''Denis of Portugal (Portuguese Diniz '''o Lavrador) *"~ The Swift(?): '''Eystein Halfdansson of Romerike and Vestfold (Old Norse: Eysteinn Fart) *"~ the Fat": **Afonso II of Portugal' (Portuguese ''Affonso '''o Gordo) **Charles III, Holy Roman Emperor' ( le Gros) **Conan III, Duke of Brittany' (French ''Conan III le Gros) **'Henry I of Cyprus' ( le Gros'') **Henry I of Navarre' ( le Gros; Spanish ''Enrique '''el Gordo) **'Louis VI of France' ( le Gros) **Sancho I of León' *"~ the Fearless": 'John the Fearless' ( sans Peur) *"~ First-Crowned": '''Stefan of Raška ( Првовенчани'') *"~ Fitzcountess": '''Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor *"~ Fitzempress": Henry II of England *"~ Flatnose": Ketil of Man (Old Norse: Ketil '''Flatnef) *"~ Forkbeard": '''Sweyn I of Denmark (Old Norse: Svend '''Tjugeskæg' or ''Svend '''Tyvskæg; Old English: ''Sweyn '''Forcbeard?) *"~ the Fortunate": **'Manuel I of Portugal' ( o Venturoso' or ''Manuel '''o Bem-Aventurado' or ''Manuel '''O Afortunado') **'Dietrich of Oldenburg' (Latin Teudericus '''Fortunatus) *"~ the Fowler": '''Henry I of Germany ( der Vogler'' or ''Heinrich '''der Finkler) *"~ From Overseas": 'Louis IV of France' (French: Louis '''d'Outremer') G *"~ the Generous" or "~ the Liberal": Alfonso III of Aragon Catalan: Alfons '''el Liberal; Spanish ''Alfonso '''el Liberal) *"~ the Gentle": **'Frederick II, Elector of Saxony' ( der Sanftmütige) **Harald III of Denmark' (Old Norse: ''Harald '''Hen); see also '"~ ''Hen" below *"~ the German": Louis I of the East Franks ( le Germanique'') *"~ the Glorious": **Athelstan of England' (Old English: Æþelstan, 'ætniman') **'Elizabeth I of England' (Gloriana) *"~ the God-Like One": 'Murad I, Ottoman Emperor' ( Hüdavendigar) *"~ the God-Loving": '''Andrey I Bogolubsky (Russian: Андрей Боголюбский) *"~ the Golden Emperor": Joseph I, Holy Roman Emperor ( der Goldene Kaiser'') *"~ Goldshanks": '''Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor *"~ the Good": **'Alfonso IV of Aragon' ( el Benigne''; Aragonese ''Alifonso '''o Beninno; el Benigno) **Alexandru of Moldavia' ( cel Bun) **Fulk II of Anjou' (French ''Foulques '''le Bon?) **Hywel ap Cadell of Wales' ( Dda) **Haakon I of Norway' (Old Norse: ''Hákon '''góði) **John I of Portugal' ( o Bom) **John II of France' ( le Bon) **Louis I of Holland' ( de Goede) **Magnus I of Norway' (Old Norse: ''Magnus '''den Gode) **Philip III of Burgundy' ( le Bon) **William II of Sicily' ( il Buono) *" Good King ~": '''Henry IV of France ('''Bon Roi' Henri)'' *"~ with the Good Memory": John I of Portugal ( o de Boa Memória'') *"~ the Good Mother": '''Maria II of Portugal ( a Boa Mãe'') *"~ the Gouty": **Piero I de Medici of Florence' ( il Gottoso) **Bermudo II of León' ( el Gotoso) *"~ the Great": see List of people known as The Great *"the Great Elector": '''Frederick William, Elector of Brandenburg ( ) *"~ the Great King": Charles VII, Holy Roman Emperor ( der Große König) *"~ Greyfell" or "~ Greyhide": Harald II of Norway (Old Norse: Haraldr '''gráfeldr) *"~ Greymantle": '''Geoffrey I of Anjou (French Geoffroy '''Grisegonelle) *"~ the Grim" or "~ the Brave" or "~ the Inexorable": '''Selim I of the Ottoman Empire (Turkish Yavuz''' Sultan Selim'') *"~ Gylle": (Old Norse, "Servant"): Harald IV of Norway H *"~ the Hairy": Wilfred I of Urgel *"~ Hairy Breeches": Ragnar Lodbrok of Sweden (Old Norse: ''Ragnarr '''Loðbrók) *"~ the Hammer": **'Charles Martel of the Franks' **'Edward I of England', one of several nicknames (see Longshanks below). **'Geoffrey II of Anjou' **'Geoffrey IV of Anjou' *"~ the Hammer of Christianity": Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor ( Hammer des Christentums'') *"~ The Hammer of the Scots": Edward I of England (1272–1307) *"~ the Handsome": **Ferdinand I of Portugal' **'Frederick I of Austria' **'John II Komnenos, Byzantine Emperor' ( ϊωάννης) **Philip I of Spain' ( el Hermoso) **Radu of Wallachia' ( ) *"~ the Hardy": 'Canute III of Denmark' (Old Norse: ''Hardeknud; Old English: Harthacnut) *"~ Hardrada" (from Old Norse "Harðráði", "Stern Counsel"): Harald III of Norway *"~ Harefoot": Harold I of England *"~ the Holy": **'Canute IV of Denmark' **'Eric IX of Sweden' **'Olaf II of Norway' *"~ the Hopeful": Peter V of Portugal *"~ the Hunchback": Pippin the Hunchback *"~ the Humane" or "~ the Humanist": Martin I of Aragon *"~ Hunger": Olaf I of Denmark *"~ the Hunter": **'Gudrød' **'John I of Aragon' (Spanish Juan '''el Cazador; el Caçador) I *"~ Ill-Ruler": 'Östen Beli of Sweden' *"~ the Ill-Tempered": 'Fulk IV of Anjou' *"~ the Impaler": 'Vlad III of Wallachia' *"~ the Impotent" 'Henry IV of Castile' ( ) *"~ the Inconstant": Ferdinand I of Portugal *"~ the Indolent":' Louis V of France' *"~ the Invincible":' Demetrius I of Bactria' *"~ the Iron": Ernest of Austria *"~ Ironside": **'Bjorn of Sweden' **'Edmund II of England' J *"~ the Just": **'Ferdinand VI of Spain' ( el Justo'') **James II of Aragon' ( el Justo) **Louis XIII of France' **'Matthias I of Hungary' **'Bayezid II, Sultan of the Ottoman Empire' K *"~ the Kind": **'Alexandru of Moldavia' **'Alfonso IV of Aragon' *"~ the Kind-Hearted": 'Eric I of Denmark' *"The Khazar" (Gr. ''Chozar): Leo IV, Byzantine Emperor *"~ the Knight King": Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor L *"~ Lackland": John of England ( sans Terre'') *"~ the Lamb": '''Eric III of Denmark *"~ the Lame": *"~ Timur' ( i-Lang) *"~ Sigibert King of the Ripuarian Franks *"~ the Last": **Llywelyn ap Gruffudd of Wales' ( ) **'Louis XVI of France' ( le Dernier) *"~ the Lawful": 'Peter I of Portugal' *"~ Law-Mender": 'Magnus VI of Norway' *"~ the Lawgiver": **'Eric IX of Sweden' **'Magnus VI of Norway' **'Süleyman I of the Ottoman Empire' (Kanuni'' Sultan Süleyman) *"~ the Learned": Alfonso X of Castile *"~ the Liberal": **'Alfonso III of Aragon' **'Edward of Savoy' **'Henry I of Champagne' *"~ the Liberator": **'Alexander II of Russia' **'Pedro I of Brazil' *"~ the Lion": **'Albert II of Mecklenburg' **'Brian Boruma of Ireland' **'Heinrich II, Lord of Mecklenburg' **'Henry III, Duke of Saxony' **'Louis VIII of France' **'William I of Scotland' (Mediaeval Gaelic: Uilliam '''mac Eanric) *"~ the Lionheart": '''Richard I of England ( Cœur de Lion'') *"~ the Little Impaler": '''Basarab Ţepeluş cel Tânăr of Wallachia ( Ţepeluş'') *"~ Lodbrok" (from Old Norse: "Loðbrók" "Hairy Breeches"): '''Ragnar Lodbrok of Sweden *"~ Longshanks": Edward I of England *"~ the Lover of Elegance": John I of Aragon ( l'Amador de la Gentilesa''; el Amador de la gentileza) M *"~ the Mad": **'Charles VI of France' **'George III of Great Britain **'Joanna of Castile' (Spanish: Juana '''la Loca) **Ludwig II of Bavaria' **'Maria I of Portugal' ( a Louca) *"~ the Madman": '''Donald II of Scotland (Gaelic: Dòmhnall '''Dásachtach) *"~ the Magnanimous": **Emperor '''Pedro II of Brazil **King Alfonso V of Aragon **'John Frederick I, Elector of Saxony' **King John V of Portugal **Landgrave Philipp I of Hesse **King Ladislaus of Naples **Inca Roca **Charles II of Alençon *"~ the Magnificent": **'Edmund I of England' (Old English: Eadmund Glenglic) **'Robert I of Normandy' ( le Magnifique'') **Suleiman I of the Ottoman Empire' *"~ the Maiden": **'Eystein of Norway' ** 'Malcolm IV of Scotland' *"~ ''Martel" (German, "The Hammer"): **'Charles Martel of the Franks' **'Geoffrey II of Anjou' **'Geoffrey IV of Anjou' *"~ the Martyr": **'Edward the Martyr of England' **'King Charles I of England' **'Nicholas II of Russia' *"~ the Memorable": Eric II of Denmark *"~ the Merry": **'Charles II of England' *"~ the Mild": Halfdan of Romerike and Vestfold *"~ the Middle": Pippin of Herstal *"~ the Mighty": Stephen Uroš IV Dušan of Serbia *"~ Minus-a-Quarter": Michael VII Dukas, Byzantine Emperor *"~ Moneybags":' Ivan I of Russia' *"~ the Monk": **'Alfonso IV of Leon' **'Fortun I of Pamplona' **'Ramiro II of Aragon' **'Vlad IV of Wallachia' *"~ Monk's-Cloak"?: Jon Kuvlung of Norway *"~ Monomakh" (Russian "Мономах" from Greek "Μονομαχος", "One who fights alone"): Vladimir Monomakh of Kiev *"~ Monomakhos" (from Greek "Μονομαχος", "One who fights alone"): Constantine IX, Byzantine Emperor *"~ the Moor": Ludovico Sforza, Duke of Milan N *"~ the Navigator": Henry of Portugal *"~ New-Day": Valdemar IV of Denmark *"~ of the Nine Hostages" (Irish Noigíallach): Niall Noigíallach of Ireland *"~ the Noble": **'Charles III of Navarre' **'Magnus I of Norway' *"~ No-Counsel" or "~ the Unready": Ethelred II of England (Old English: Æþelræd '''Unræd; Middle English: ''Ethelred '''the Redeless) O *"The Oath-Taker": Henry III of Reuss (1337-1378) *"The Oberhofrichter": Henry of Reuss-Plauen (1271-1303) *"The Old" (Cat. ''el Vell, Fr. l'Ancien, le Vieux, Nor. den Gamle, Pol. Stary, Rum. cel Batran, Sp. el Velloso, Swe. den Gamle): **Albert I of Carpi, **Albert II of Wedenberg-Heiligenberg (1327-1370) **Arnulf I, Count of Flanders **Aunn of Sweden **Basarab Laiota, Prince of Wallachia **Boso I, Count of La Marche **Boso III of Turin **Conrad III of Silesia **'Emund II of Sweden' **Eric I, Duke of Brunswick-Kalenberg, 1495-1540 **'Frederick the Great (Prussia)', also named "the Old Fritz" (der Alte Fritz) **George V, Count of Nassau-Dillenburg, 1620-1623 **'Haakon IV of Norway' **Michael II of Beloozero (1432-1486) **'Mieszko III of Poland' **Mircea of Wallachia (1386-1418) **Raymond VI of Toulouse **Raymond Berengar I, Count of Barcelona **Rudolph II (d.1232), Count of Habsburg **'Sigismund I of Poland' **Theodore II of Beloozero (13??-1380) **William, Count of Nassau, 1538-1559 *"The Old Dessauer": Leopold of Anhalt-Dessau *"The One-Eyed" (Ger. der Einaugige): **John II, Count of Holstein **William, Landgrave of Thuringia *"~ the Old": **'Emund of Sweden' **'Gorm of Denmark' **'Guthrum' **'Igor of Kiev' **'Pippin of Landen' **'Mieszko III the Old' *"~ the Old King": Charles XIII of Sweden (Swedish and Norwegian language: Carl XIII, den Gamle Kungen) *"~ the One-Eyed": **'Fortun I of Pamplona' **'Antigonus I Monophthalmus' *"The Oppressed" (Ger. der Bedrängte): Dietrich, Margrave of Meissen *"The Orphan": Henry I of Reuss (1250-1295) *"~ the Outlaw": Edgar Ætheling of England *"~ d'Outremer" (French, "from Overseas"): Louis IV of France P *"~ the Pacific": Peter II of Portugal *"~ the Pale": Constantius I, Roman Emperor *"~ the Peaceful": **'Edgar of England' **'Olaf III of Norway' *"~ the Peace-King": Charles I of the Netherlands ( vrede Koning'') *"~ the Peacemaker": **Alexander III of Russia' **'Alfonso XII of Spain' ( el Pacificador) *"~ the Perfect Prince": '''John II of Portugal *"~ the Philosopher" or "~ the Philosopher King": Edward of Portugal ( O Rei-Filósofo'') *"~ the Pious": **Boleslav II of Bohemia' **'Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor' **'Edward VI, King of England' **'John III of Portugal' **'Louis I of France' **'Maria I of Portugal' **'Philip III of Spain' ( el Piadoso) **Robert II of France' **'Sancho II of Portugal' **'William V, Duke of Bavaria' *"~ Ploughpenny": 'Eric IV of Denmark' *"~ the Popular": 'Louis I of Portugal' *"~ the Popular Monarch": 'Charles XIV John of Sweden' (Swedish and Norwegian language: '''Den Populära Monarken') *"~ the Populator": Sancho I of Portugal *"~ the Posthumous": **'John I of France' **'Ladislaus I of Bohemia' **'Theobald IV of Champagne' *"~ the Powerful": Uroš IV of Serbia *"~ the Precious": Stephen II of Serbia *"~ the Priest Hater": Eric II of Norway *"~ the Prince-King": 'Stanislaus III Albert ( der Prinz-König'') *"~ the Proud": **Simeon of Moscow' **'Tarquin the Proud' (Lat. ''Lucius Tarquinius '''Superbus) *"~ the Prudent": **Louis XI of France' **'Philip II of Spain' ( el Prudente) *"~ the Purple-Born": **Baldwin II of Constantinople' **'Constantine VII, Byzantine Emperor' Q *"~ the Quarreller": **'Frederick of Saxony' **'Louis X of France' *"~ the Queen Regent": 'Désirée Clary' *"~ the Quiet": 'Olaf III of Norway' R *"~ the Rash": 'James III of Majorca' *"~ the Red": **'Haakon of Sweden' ( Röde) **Fulk I of Anjou' **'John I, Duke of Brittany' **'Otto II, Holy Roman Emperor' **'William II of England' (Latin: William '''Rufus') *"~ the Redemptress": Isabel of Brazil *"~ the Red King": Macbeth of Scotland (Medieval Gaelic: Mac Bethad mac Findlaích '''Rí Deircc) *"~ the Redless" or "~ the Redeless": '''Ethelred II of England (Old English: Æthelred '''Unræd) *"~ the Reformer": '''Joseph I of Portugal *"~ the Restorer": **'Casimir I of Poland' ( Odnowiciel'') **García Ramírez of Navarre' **'Mehmed I of the Ottoman Empire' **'John IV of Portugal' *"~ the Righteous": 'Henry IV of Silesia' S *"~ the Sailor King": 'William IV of the United Kingdom' *"~ the Saint": 'Ferdinand III of Castile' ( el Santo) *"~ the Saver of Europe": '''Tervel of Bulgaria *"~ the Savior": Menander I *"~ the Seer": '''Oleg of Novgorod *"~ the She-Wolf of France: Isabella of France *"~ the Be-shitten": James II of England and Ireland, also James VII of Scotland (Irish Séamus '''a' Cháca) *"~ the Short": '''Pippin III, King of the Franks *"~ the Silent": **'Olav III of Norway' **'William I of Orange' *"~ the Simple": Charles III of France *"~ Skötkonung" (Old Norse "Tax-King"?): Olof of Sweden *"~ Slemme": Emund of Sweden *"~ the Sluggard": Louis V of France *"~ the Soldier": Victor Emmanuel III of Italy *"~ the Soldier-King": **'Frederick William I of Prussia' **'Pedro I of Brazil' *"~ the Spider": Louis XI of France *"~ the Spirited": Philip V of Spain ( el Animoso'') *"~ Split-Nose": '''Justinian II, Byzantine Emperor *"~ the Stammerer": Louis II of France *"~ the Stout": Olaf II of Norway *"~ the Strong": **'Augustus II the Strong' **'Magnus Nilsson, Swedish pretender' **'Sancho VII of Navarre' **'Uroš IV of Serbia' *"~ the Stuttering and Lame": Eric XI of Sweden (Swedish Erik '''läspe och halte) *"~ the Sudden": '''Karl I of Austria *"~ the Sun King": Louis XIV of France T *"~ the Tall": **'Canute II of Sweden' **'Philip V of France' **'Stephen of Serbia' *"~ the Tennis King": Gustav V of Sweden *"~ the Terrible": **'Charles, Duke of Burgundy' **'Ivan IV of Russia' **'Shingas' **'Krum of Bulgaria' *"~ the Theologian": John I of Mecklenburg *"~ the Thunderbolt": Bayezid I, Ottoman Sultan *"~ the Tough": Helen of Bosnia ( ) *"~ Tight Armored": (Latin: Stricta Catafractatus) Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor *"~ Transmarinus": (Latin: transmarinus "from Outerseas") Louis IV of France *"~ the Trembling": Garcia IV of Pamplona *"~ the Tremulous": Garcia II of Navarre *"~ the Troubadour": **'Alfonso II of Aragon' **'Theobald IV of Champagne' *"~ the Tyrant": Christian II of Denmark (In Sweden) U *"~ the Unavoidable": Louis XVIII of FranceStrategypage *"~ the Unique": Frederick II of Prussia *"~ the Union King": Charles XIII of Sweden *"~ the Unlucky": **'Arnulf III of Flanders' **'Henry III of Reuss' *"~ the Unready": Ethelred II of England *"~ the Usurper": Mauregato of Asturias V *"~ the Vain":James I of England (VI of Scots) *"~ the Valiant": Jean V of Brittany *"~ the Victorious": **'Afonso VI of Portugal' **'Charles VII of France' **'Eric VI of Sweden' **'Frederick I of the Palatinate' **'Valdemar II of Denmark' *"~ the Virgin Queen": Elizabeth I of England W *The Wodeyars of Mysore **King HH Chamaraja Wodeyar X **King HH Krishnaraja Wodeyar IV **King HH Sir Jayachamarajendra Wodeyar **Prince Srikanthadatta Narasimharaja Wodeyar *"~ the Warlike": **'Albert, Prince of Beyreuth' **'Bernard VII of Lippe' **'Frederick I, Elector of Saxony' **'Frederick II of Austria' **'Herman of Schwarzenberg' **'Michael VI, Byzantine Emperor' **'Svyatoslav I of Kiev' *"~ Warlucky": Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor *"~ the Warrior": Charles I of Savoy *"~ Wartooth": Harald of Sweden (Old Norse: Haraldr '''Hilditönn) *"~ the Weak": '''Uroš V of Serbia *"~ Wearing-a-Cape": Hugh Capet of France *"~ the Well-Beloved": **'Charles VI of France' **'Louis I of Spain' ( el Bien Amado'') *"~ the Well-Served": '''Charles VII of France *"~ the White": **'Henry III of Silesia' **'Leszek I of Poland' ( Biały'') *"~ Who-Fights-Alone": **Constantine IX, Byzantine Emperor' **'Vladimir Monomakh of Kiev' *"~ the Wicked": **'Ordoño IV of León' **'Yazdegerd I of Persia' *"~ of Winchester **'Edward I of England' *"~ the Wise": **'Albert II of Austria' **'Albert IV of Bavaria' **'Alfonso X of Castile' **'Charles V of France' **'Coloman of Hungary' **'Frederick II of the Palatinate' **'Frederick III, Elector of Saxony' **'Leo VI, Byzantine Emperor' **'Mandukhai Khatun,empress of the Mongol Empire' **'Robert of Naples' **'Sancho VI of Navarre' **'William IV of Hesse-Kassel (or Hesse-Cassel)' **'Yaroslav I of Kievhttp://search.eb.com/eb/article-9077846 *"~ the Wrymouth": Boleslaus III of Poland ( Krzywousty)''' Y *"Yellow ~" or "~ the Blond": Selim II of the Ottoman Empire ( 'Sarı''' Sultân Selim'') *"~ the Young": **'Basarab Ţepeluş of Wallachia '(Old Romanian: Basarab Ţepeluş '''cel Tânăr) **Fulk V of Anjou' (French ''Foulque '''le Jeune) *"~ the Young King": '''Henry the Young King (French Henri '''le Jeune) *"~ the Younger": **Inge II of Sweden(Swedish ''Inge '''den yngre) **'Louis VII of France' (French ''Louis '''le Jeune) **Pippin III, King of the Franks' (French, ''Pépin '''le Bref; German, ''Pippin '''der Kleine, Pippin der Kurze,'' or Pippin '''der Jüngere); see also "~ the Short", above **Sverker II of Sweden' (Swedish ''Sverker '''den yngre) Sobriquets *"The Accursed": '''Genghis Khan *"Caligula": (Latin, "Little Boots"): Gaius Julius Caesar Germanicus, Roman Emperor *"Caracalla" (Latin, "Hooded Tunic"): Marcus Aurelius Antoninus, Roman Emperor *"Cecco Peppe" (Italian, diminutive of Francesco Giuseppe): Franz Joseph I of Austria *"Champion of the Reformation": John Frederick I, Elector of Saxony *"Emperor-Sacristan": Joseph II, Holy Roman Emperor *"Farmer George": George III of the United Kingdom *"Father-in-law of Europe": ** Christian IX of Denmark ** Nicholas I of Montenegro *"First Gentleman of Europe": Louis XV of France *"Fox of Mecklenburg": Albert II of Mecklenburg *"Gloriana": Elizabeth I of England *"Good King Henry" (French: "le bon roi Henri"): Henry IV of France *"Good Queen Bess": Elizabeth I of England *"Grandmother of Europe": Queen Victoria *"The Great Belly-Gerent": Frederick I of Württemberg *"The Great Elector" (German: "Großer Kurfürst"): Frederick William, Elector of Brandenburg *"Hammer of the North": Harald III of Norway *"Hammer of the Scots": Edward I of England *"Harry": Maud of the United Kingdom *"He of the Little Dagger" (Catalan language: "el del Punyalet"): Peter IV of Aragon *"Hooded Tunic" ( ): Marcus Aurelius Antoninus, Roman Emperor *"The Dragoon King": (Swedish and Norwegian: "Drakkungen"): Charles XIV John of Sweden *"The Huckster King": Henry VII of England *"The Iron and Golden King" Ottokar II of Bohemia (Czech: "Král železný a zlatý") *"The Iron Duke": Fernando Álvarez de Toledo, Duke of Alva (Dutch: "IJzeren Hertog") *"The Iron Pope":(Italian: Il Papa Ferreo) Pope Sixtus V *"The King of May" (Italian: "Re di maggio"): Umberto II of Italy *"The Knight King": Christian V John of Denmark *"The Last Emperor": Puyi of China (Chinese: 末代皇帝) *"The Last Knight": Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor *"Lion of Justice": Henry I of England; Henry II of England *"Lion of the North": Gustavus Adolphus of Sweden *"The Little Corporal": Napoleon I of France *"Little Sabre" (Italian: "Sciaboletta"): Victor Emmanuel III of Italy *"The Merry Monarch" or "The Merrie Monarch": **'Charles II of England' **'Kalākaua of Hawai‘i' *"Mrs Brown": Queen Victoria *"Napoleon of the Pacific": Kamehameha I of Hawai‘i *"The Nine Days Queen": Lady Jane Grey *"Old Coppernose": Henry VIII of England *"The One Of The Little Dagger": (Catalan: "El del Punyalet"): Peter IV of Aragon *"The People's King": Lunalilo of Hawaii *"The Pius Grandfather":(Italian: Il Pio Nonno) Pope Pius IX (Play on words) *"The Prince of Whales":http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio4/history/sceptred_isle/page/131.shtml?question=131 George IV of the United Kingdom *"The Sailor King": William IV of the United Kingdom *"The Scourge of God": Attila the Hun *''"Skanderbeg"'' (from Albanian Skënderbeu, "Lord Alexander"): George Kastrioti of Albania *"Soft-Sword": John of England *"Stupid Willy" (Polish: "Głupi Wiluś"): Wilhelm II of Germany *"The Sun King" (French: "Le Roi Soleil"): Louis XIV of France *"Thief of Cairo": Farouk of Egypt *"The Uncle of Europe": Edward VII of the United Kingdom *"The Union King" (Swedish and Norwegian: "Unionskungen"): Charles XIII of Sweden *"The Universal Spider" (Old French: "l'universelle aragne"): Louis XI of France *"The Virgin Queen": Elizabeth I of England ' *"The Warrior Pope":(Italian: ''Il Papa Guerriero) '''Julius II of the Papal States *"The Winter King": Frederick I of Bohemia *"The Wisest Fool In Christendom": James I of England See also * Epithet * Nickname * Sobriquet * Victory titles * List of nicknames of European Royalty and Nobility * List of people by nickname * List of people known as The Great * List of royal saints and martyrs * List of military figures by nickname * Lists of nicknames – nickname list articles on Wikipedia References *Castro, Jesus de. "IBERCRONOX." http://web.archive.org/web/20091027044102/http://geocities.com/Athens/Atlantis/2572/ *Gordon, Bruce R. "Regnal Chronologies." http://www.hostkingdom.net/regindex.html. April 2005. *"List of Wallachian, Moldavian and Romanian Sovereigns, 1310-1947" http://homepage.mac.com/crowns/r/avtxt.html *Marek, Miroslav. "GENEALOGY.EU." http://genealogy.euweb.cz/index.html, June 2005 *Miller, Elizabeth. "Dracula's Homepage." http://www.ucs.mun.ca/~emiller/VladT.htm *Mladjoy, Ian S. R. http://www-personal.umich.edu/~imladjov/. *Ross, Martha. Rulers and Governments of the World - Vol 1, Earliest Times to 1491, Bowker Publishing Company Ltd, London & New York, 1978. ISBN 0-85935-051-7 *Vajda, Edward. "Eurasian Studies 201." http://pandora.cii.wwu.edu/vajda/russ110/t1_studyguide.htm References External links *Regnal Chronologies Nickname Monarchs Category:Epithets